PieHearted
by doctorcookiemonster
Summary: After a capture the flag battle between boys and girls, the group finds the dining hall to be filled with pies. It became worse when Annabeth threw that raspberry pie to Percy.


Pie-Hearted

_A small story to start of my new account! This came up in my head when I was in a food fight in school... Yeah don't ask, but let's just say, ravioli and pizza aren't served as much anymore._

The cheers from the guys were too much of an annoyance for the girls.

All dressed in battle armor, one half of the big group of teens danced around like lunatics. The other half frowned, saddened, angered and raged.

"Thanks a lot!" Clarisse growled to the group of girls who have been beaten in a simple game of capture.

Katie Gardiner breathed out "Well if you didn't make that bet with Percy, none of this would happen." she glared cold-heartily at her.

Annabeth agreed that it was true. After one simple argument about who was the best sword fighter, it turned into a gender-based game of capture the flag.

"Hey it's just one game." Annabeth said.

During that stupid argument, the Stoll brothers decided to show up and say how girls can't do crap. Even though Percy may have been defensive for his girlfriend, he just sided with the idiots, turning into a male verses female duel. It settles when all of their friends joined in: boys against girls in capture the flag, a nice way to settle a dispute.

"Yeah, one game and we made a complete fool of ourselves!" Genesis, an Aphrodite child muttered, her voice full of sadness and complete embarrassment.

The game was going well. Annabeth and Clarisse had lead some of the girls into the boy's side. Of course a small boyfriend/girlfriend battle occurred, only a few feet from the flag. While Annabeth was busy with Percy, Clarisse was going against a bunch of her brothers. It wasn't long until Percy raced off and came back with the of the guys cheered.

Clarisse rubbed her temples, ready to snap at them."Could you guys shut it?" she yelled.

All the guys lined up, lots were smiling. Putting arms on their friends shoulder like some big school bully group. If they wore black leather jackets, then they would have been mimicking Grease."What's wrong, feeling the good taste of defeat?" Travis said it with fake brother laughed out loud. Others began to join. It seemed Percy was the only one smiling."We're serious!"

Katie crossed her arms against her chest, "You guys are taking this whole 'winning' thing too far!"

"So?" Connor rolled his eyes, "We wouldn't care. We won and that's awesome!"

"Because you guys are idiots." Annabeth sighed.

Percy sighed but seconds he was caught off guard when the guys immediately turned their eyes to him, as if they knew what he was going to say something apologetic for his girlfriend. He ignored then turned his focus on Annabeth, and then to the girl's side, "Yeah, we know it's a little mean. But a winner is a winner, and I guess we have ways of celebrating it."

Quickly, the cheering continued, giving Percy pats on the back, as if they were proud to _finally be a man_.

As they continued, the girls stood there, shocked and anger at his words. Annabeth didn't show any sign, but it was clear, she was getting pissed at her boyfriend."Why do you date him anyway?" a girl said it.

Annabeth ignored it , running to Percy. Once she stopped him, everyone else stopped, as if their conversation was much more important then anything else."Okay, seriously, why did you even agreed to this?" Annabeth frowned.

"To prove a point." Percy pursed her lips.

"That girls aren't as strong as boys." Annabeth said it matter-oh-factly.

Some let out long 'oh's' and snickering.

"No, that Clarisse can't always be the winner." he pointed a finger at her.

"You know, saying Clarisse is like saying I'm weak." Annabeth crossed her arms, resting it on her chest.

Another set of snickering came from the boys, "And I can promise you, I can beat your butt."

Percy thought for a moment, and for some reason, he had a face, almost saying he didn't want to say, but she forced him too, "But I did about a few minutes ago, remember?"

That took Annabeth off guard, her temper set of 'ohs' rose louder, now from both sides. Annabeth was ready to explode at her boyfriend before Chris Rodriguz shouted, "PIE!" his finger pointed to the dining hall.

The group of teens crowded to the doors of the big dining hall, and for some reason, the tables were covered with round shaped pies. Some had whip cream and some had fruits.

And it was all the tables from each end. It was enough for all the campers for a good amount of years.

"What in the Hades!" Ginnelle, a Demeter child.

But it wasn't long until someone had to make a stupid comment, "PIES FOR THE WINNERS!" Connor shouted loud that all the ten boys of that group went to different tables and started grabbing all the whip cream, grabbing pieces with their hands and shoving it in their mouths.

The girls still stood by the doors, disgusted by their hideous manners.

"Disgusting!" Another Aphrodite chocked.

"What is up with the pies?" Annabeth was strange that out of all foods, pies were chosen.

"Ha, proves girls are suckers!" An Ares brother called, his mouth is splattered with red sauce .

The girls glared at the boys menacingly. They didn't want to eat the pies but instead wanted to break every bone in the boy's body.

"Seriously, why do you date him?" the same girl asked,

Annabeth saw Percy with a bunch of his friends, taking pieces of the blueberry pie. He had that smile, like he enjoyed the winning and the mysterious pies appearing. Annabeth did know that he was an idiot, but it was annoying to take it the winning too far. They never done that before. One of the Ares brothers stood up on the Poseidon table.

"Hey!" he shouted so loud that all the screaming guys stopped.

"I just wanna say this is an honor," he pointed to Percy, "All because of this punk over here proved a point to the girls who were always tough on us."

He turned to the girls, "Sorry, but now you know." his evil grin was now too much of a piss off with the girls.

The guys crowded around Percy, all talking and cheering.

Clarisse was on the ridge of exploding. She started walking to the group of guys until an arm stopped her. Annabeth held her back, her eyes focused on her boyfriend, who's got this victory too far. She took a step to one of the table and grabbed a round pie, then started walking to the boy's territory. Immediately, suspicious eyes fell on Annabeth as she walked right next to Percy, who was facing in front of all the looked at Percy with only a small smile, hiding her little plan.

"You know," Annabeth began, "You should give the girls credit. I mean, it did take awhile until the boys won. Am I right?" she laughed mentally.

No one, except for the girls who were hiding their giggles, saw the pie that was supposed to be used as a weapon.

Percy smiled apologetically at her, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulder, still not seeing what Annabeth had behind her back, "You're right."While some guys shrugged it off, knowing somehow he was going to act like that, others acted as if he was insane."

The girls deserve credit. Especially you." He said.

Annabeth didn't know if he was just kissing up to her or he noticed it.

But she went along and quickly raised her arm with the pie, targeting his face, all in one split second.

_SPLAT!_

Whip cream and raspberry covers his face and some of his hair. He let go of his grip from Annabeth, shocked by what happened. Annabeth had an innocent smile on her face.

"My bad." Her voice was full of complete innocence, which seemed fake.

Around her, everyone's mouth was open and their eyes were wide open, shocked.

"Seriously, why do you date her?" Connor whispered to Percy.

Annabeth turned on her heel and proudly walked away from the boys group back to the girls. She gave a few high fives and knuckle punches. But unfortunately, her back was against the boys.

_SPLAT!_

Annabeth felt something hit her head. She stood there frozen, raising her hand to her blonde hair to feel something soft and sticky. She looked at her hand. Whip cream and blueberry. There were small but long _"oh's"_ from both side. Annabeth turned around slowly to glare at anyone who threw a pie at her. At the boys group, some eyes were on Annabeth while others were at Percy, who smirked gleefully with his arms crossed. It was obvious he threw the pie.

"_You threw pie at me_!" She emphasized each word like it was poison.

"What are you going to do Wise girl?" Percy challenged.

Annabeth furiously but brusquely grabbed a pie and threw it with her strength.

_SPLAT!_

Annabeth had a shocked but apologetic look after that. She was suppose to aim it at her boyfriend but instead, aimed it at Travis who was next to him. Another set of "ohs" continued. Travis had his mouth open wide as he stood frozen. He removed some pie to see. He was glaring at Annabeth.

"I am so-" Annabeth started but was cut off when Travis threw a pie.

Fortunately, Annabeth missed. But it wasn't unfortunate for the girl who got it.

_SPLAT!_

Clarisse had apple pie covering her face. Boys were now laughing at her while the girls stood back, knowing what was going to happen.

"TRAVIS!" Clarisse screamed loud enough for everyone to a big step back except for Travis and Percy.

But Percy also seemed to take small steps back from Travis. Travis gulped, but he was still frozen in place.

Clarisse, whose anger has reached a point, grabbed two pies from the nearest table and threw both of them. Percy immediately got far from Travis.

_SPLAT! SPLAT!_

The two pies hit Chris and Will. Jake, who was next to Chris, started laughing so hard. Travis, who was pissed, grabbed some pie that splattered his face and hit Jake. Jake got annoyed and hit Travis with another pie with a pleased attitude. At the same time, Chris grabbed a pie and threw it at the girls group.

_SPLAT!_

All the girls let out loud "_ohs_". The pie hit directly at Genesis. If they knew Genesis, then they know Genesis can and will go into a rampage if her makeup was ruined ever so slightly. Percy, Jake, Travis and Connor all learned that the hard way so they stood far back as possible from the rest of the boys who were waiting for a response.

Genesis, who was frozen, started to breathe hard.

"Genesis, calm down." Katie said calmly.

The breathing sped up. Her hands clenched tightly it turned pale white. Then she let a loud, piercing scream like Goku. She went to the nearest table, grabbed two pies and threw fiercely at the Ares brothers. Genesis started throwing more.

"PIE FIGHT!" Some shouted loud enough that it turned into frenzy.

With no questions and no hesitation, everyone started grabbing pies and threw it across to each group. It was only a matter of minutes before they started hitting pies in their own group. The big group got together, fighting and throwing pies.

Percy and Annabeth bumped into each other. They turned and stared before Percy got a pie and splat it on Annabeth.

"Hey!" Annabeth yelled.

"Serves you right." He said but then he quickly got hit by a coconut cream pie from Annabeth.

"Sucker!" Annabeth yelled before running off.

While everyone was fighting, rolling on the floor, and still throwing pies; Percy passed all of them with a strawberry pie in his hand. Annabeth stood by the door, ready to run out. But incase she gets hit; she had another whip cream pie in her hands.

"Don't you even throw that?" Annabeth warned.

Percy smiled, "Why not?" his voice was simple but fake.

"Because I said so."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Oh so you don't want to lose, just because you lost at capture the flag."

"Why are you making this a big deal? And what you said was pretty much rude _and_ sexist." Annabeth snapped at him.

All of a sudden, Percy didn't bother hearing the screaming from the other people and instead focused on the annoyed feeling in Annabeth.

"You know how I feel about losing, and you did take it a little too far in my opinion."

"Annabeth, I really didn't mean too." Percy voiced dropped.

"But it is true." Annabeth instead let's go of the pie and puts it on a table and was about to turn a leave.

Until a hand grabs hers and stops her from moving.

Percy let go of the pie, dropping it on the floor and grabs Annabeth closer to him. Without hesitation, he brings her lips to his. The kiss was enough for Annabeth to know Percy was sorry. They continued to passionately kiss until Annabeth stops him, smiling. Percy wrapped his arms around her, making sure she wouldn't leave.

Annabeth starts to laugh. "Ha, blueberry." She says.

She slightly licked her lips to taste the flavor from his lips.

"And yours is like strawberry." Percy laughs at her, "You forgive me?"

Annabeth hugs him tightly, "Yes seaweed brain." she let's go of his grip.

"Which reminds me." Annabeth said slowly.

_SPLAT!_

Annabeth had grabbed the strawberry pie and spatter it on Percy's face.

"Seriously?" Percy complained.

"Oh stop whining!" Annabeth crossed her arms, "I'm still winning this pie war."

Percy wiped some pie away from his face, "Oh yeah." he challenged.

Annabeth kissed him on the lips once more, "Yeah." she nodded, "Catch me if you can!" she ran off, away from Percy.

Percy didn't say another word but instead, found the nearest pie and ran after Annabeth, into the battlefield of pies.

_Note: This is unedited and unrevised so please don't be harsh on some problems. Also I'm actually writing short stories based on this, so try to remember those original characters 'cause you might hear them from me a lot more. I also wanted to say hi!_


End file.
